1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening assistance structure for fastening different workpieces with bolts, and more particularly to a fastening assistance structure which is highly convenient for fastening workpieces with bolts in a small space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resin-molded products are widely used because they are inexpensive, can be mass-produced, and can be molded to complex shapes. Some resin-molded products are suitable for use as covers for covering structural objects. If a resin-molded product is to be used as a cover for covering a structural object, it is molded to a shape that matches the structural object to be covered for thereby reliably protecting the structural object and effectively utilizing a space.
For covering a structural object with a resin-molded cover, it is the customary practice to insert bolts through bolt holes in the resin-molded cover and fasten the structural object and the resin-molded cover with the bolts.
A resin-molded cover for use in a vehicle air-conditioning system is required to be positioned in a limited space, and hence bolt holes used to install the resin-molded cover are subject to certain positional limitations. Since internal structural objects of a vehicle air-conditioning system are complex in shape, resin-molded covers for covering the internal structural objects are also complex in shape, posing further positional limitations on bolt holes for installing the resin-molded covers.
Some bolt holes defined in resin-molded covers are thus positioned in locations which are not easily accessible for bolts and tools. If a vehicle air-conditioning system is assembled as a single unit, then no problem arises out of installing a resin-molded cover because it has already been assembled in the unit. However, if a resin-molded cover is to be installed on and removed from a vehicle air-conditioning system component which has already been mounted on a vehicle, then some bolt holes used to install the resin-molded cover may be positioned in a small space or place which cannot directly be seen from outside. In such a small space or place, bolts and tools cannot easily be inserted in position.